House Of Wolves
by PrettyBoyWithGlasses
Summary: Feliciano was bleeding out, dying, he thought a wolf was leading him into the light. But instead he lead him into a life of immortality. Will Feliciano be able to cope? GerIta Human!Au Supernatural Just read!
1. House Of Wolves

Feliciano was bleeding out, dying, he thought a wolf was leading him into the light. But instead he lead him into a life of immortality. Will Feliciano be able to cope? GerIta Human!Au Supernatural Just read!

*o*o*o*

Feliciano walked down the street every night after work for years, he had moved to America after his grandfather died. Leaving all of his family behind, and went to work right away. It's been years, 5 years to be exact. He was 23 years old, had auburn hair, light brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and he was tiny. Considered short at five foot two inches, he was lean and just at a small scale. Some people avoided the park, but he didn't see why not. Looking over and seeing a man on the bench as usual.

Every night except when the moon was it's brightest, this blonde haired man sat on the bench and read on a kindle fire. He was six foot six inches, had crystal blue eyes and pale skin. Hair slicked back, and he wore a plaid flannel button up, tan denim as well as hiking boots. Reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. He had a barrel chest, muscled and fit. There were times he would greet Feliciano, and now it was a ritual.

The shorter of the two decided tonight he was going to ask the blonde man out for coffee, considering they said hello almost every night for a year. He wasn't going to lie. He had a crush on the man; and the guy seemed nice enough so why not? Walking over to the blonde, and sat down on the bench next to him. The blonde glanced at him, and nodded but didn't speak.

"Ve~ you know we've greeted each other for a year, but I never asked your name. My names it's Feliciano, what's yours?" the blonde looked at the man, taking his reading glasses off and leaning forward. "Mines Ludwig." His blue eyes gazing deeply into the light brown ones. The Italian started to blush, but continued with what he really wanted to ask.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet up for coffee tomorrow? Ve~ I mean you don't have to, but-" before starting a rant the blonde cut him off. "What time?" taken aback, he was silent for a moment then looked back into those beautiful blue eyes.

"When ever you want, I have the day off tomorrow." The blonde seemed to think about it before grinning. Never seeing the small smile before, Feliciano couldn't help but think about how cute, hot, and sexy it was to see it on him for the first time. "Well, if that's the case. Why not in the morning?" his voice was deep and smooth, and it was soothing on the ears. He nodded and replied to the blondes suggestion .

"That sounds great, Ve~ I can't wait." He got up and began to sprint away, thinking about how wonderful it was to finally have the courage to talk to him. Then it sunk in, he didn't get a specific time and place. Stopped he turned around just for the blonde to be behind him, he yelp in surprise, but looked up at him. "Here's my number. I also put a time and place to meet, you left before we could discuss it." Feliciano took the card, looking at the beautiful calligraphy.

"Thank you! I was about to run back, I'll text you once I get home so you have my number. Ve~ was so nice to finally talk to you, see you tomorrow!" He pocketed the card and ran as fast as he could leaving behind the blonde who turned and walked into the trees of the dark park.

Feli opened the door to his apartment, and began to text the blonde man. 'This is Feliciano from the park, this is my number. ;) see you tomorrow!' after sending the message, he laid on the bed sighing contently as he stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Everything went better than what he expected, that never happened for him usually. He decided he needed to go shower and sleep, if he even could. Running to the shower humming he quickly washed clean before going straight to bed.

*o*o*o*

Ludwig stood at the edge of the woods staring up at the moon, stripping naked and putting everything into a messenger bag. He felt the night air on his skin and stretched his muscles before he finally closed his eyes. His bones began to crunch, his skin turning into fur, his hands and feet into claws, and his face transforming as well as his body in till it met it's final form. The wolf emerged and opened its eyes, letting out a howl to the moon before running into town. Running to the apartment of the boy he met every night, he followed behind the auburn man. Dwelling in the shadows, watching him.

He did this every night. Over the course of 5 years he followed the boy home every night. Only the past year he would sit on the bend in a human form just so maybe the boy would notice him, and today was the day he finally spoke to him. He wouldn't say he was concerned or obsessed with man. But he had developed a feeling of needing to be near him. He was a 100 year old werewolf and he still didn't understand why he felt that way. Being born as a wolf he never experienced the feelings that humans do, so this was all new; watching as the man texted something on his phone before plopping down and looking at the ceiling.

The wolf watched through the window as the boy stripped and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He wolf howled once more before trotting back up to the forest and getting his bag, then his trotting turn into sprinting, then went into a full blown run. He was running to his pack and running back to his mansion deep with in the forest, only to see a white wolf jump in front of him, it's red eyes looked right at him. _'why is it that our Alpha is running alone and on a night so dark? You've been doing this for 5 years brother everyone's getting worried.'_ The white wolf had a point, being alpha of the pack he didn't really have time for these nightly runs. But he did it anyway, just to look at the sweet boy again. _'Gilbert how did you find me?'_ The white wolf transformed into a every albino, very naked man, he walked over to the hole in a tree and pulled his clothes out. He looked at the platinum wolf and spoke. "Really West? You are a creature of habit we always run by these trees, of course I was going to find you. The awesome me is also the only one that knows you do this nightly, and the pack has noticed recently and are starting to worry.

Ludwig transform back into a man, scowling at the beta, his brother, and started rummaging thought the bags. "I shouldn't have to explain why I was doing a run of the territory, it's for the safety of the pack." Hoping his brother would eat that load of crap, but knew the albino was hard to fool. Getting finished and fully clothed Gilbert looked at him and smirked. "Nice try brother, but I know that's crap. Just tell that to the Pack at dinner tomorrow and they'll keep out of your business again."

The Albino was 2 inches shorter and was scrawny but muscled, he began to walk up the house and looked at him smirking before continuing on in. Ludwig worked at home, managed his pack and was firm with his rules. He did everything mostly on his own and no one dared question him. Well everyone but Gilbert, but the albino was his older brother. His brother was his second in command and he heard everything, if the pack needed something or was going to act out, he knew about it a reported it back to him.

He walked into the house and saw the whole pack waiting in the main foyer everyone sitting in armchairs or on tables, looking up to see the alpha walk in. he looked at them and with a strong voice, commanded them to stand. Doing as they were told, they stood and they looked at him and waited for what was going to be said. "I am aware that you all are worried, I haven't been leaving nightly because I plan to go rouge-" more than half of the room relaxed, and he continued. "I was scouting our territory, I feel that extra safety needed to be brought into action his season. I'm going to issues a rule that no one leaves after 11 in the evening, no even I will be leaving. In the morning I have personal business to attend to so don't expect me here." The whole room was quiet before he looked up at every single one of them then Howled, his pack following the example before disbanding.

Walking up the stairs past his room and into the Library he sat at one of the desks and plopped down in the chair, rubbing his face and sighing. He pulled his phone out and saw the message the man sent to him and smiled. He couldn't wait before morning. He stood up and found a book about how to please a date and went into his room and reading for a few hours before finally closing his eyes for rest. Feeling his eyes roll back behind closed lids he floated into sleep and dreamed of tomorrow.

*o*o*o*

Feliciano woke up, all smiles. He shot up out of bed and got dressed, wearing a T-shirt that hung off him slightly, some boot cut jeans, and converse. His pulled a black hoodie over his shoulders and started for the door. Shoving his keys, wallet, and phone into his pocket and running out of the door. He jogged to the monorail, and hopped on while it started to move, and waited till the café popped up. He jumped of, landing on his feet and meeting eyes with Ludwig. "Oh, hi Ludwig! How are you this morning?" the blonde smiled and nodded as he spoke.

"I'm doing fine, now lets go order our drinks Ja? Then we can play the get to know you game." The smaller man nodded then grabbed the blondes hand dragging him to the counter, the clerk noticed them and took their orders before they sat down waiting.

"What did you get Ludwig? Ve~ I got a Irish crème mocha latte with Caramel." The blonde grinned and replied with "Black coffee."

"Oh, you like it plain? You're the first person I've ever met that drinks it black. So- what are your hobbies? Ve~" the Italian looked at the blonde curious.

"I like wood craving, reading, hunting, and running. What about you?" sipping his coffee, he placed it down softly onto the table and leaned over to the other man.

"I like painting, singing, playing the guitar, reading, and sculpting. What's you favorite book and movie?" he answered.

"Well, my favorite author is Edgar Alan Poe; and I haven't gotten a favorite movie." He sipped more coffee and listen the other man speak.

"No favorite movie? Hmm, Ve~ well I like reading the Cal Leandros series, and my favorite movie is 'What Dreams May Come'." Drinking down some of his drink he smiled over at the blonde.

Ludwig felt his chest flutter, and blushed a bit. But his stomach started to ache with hunger, he grunted and spoke up to the young man before him. "I seem to be getting hungry. Would you like to join me for breakfast?" the young man blushed and nodded, so they got up and walked down to the diner next door. Both of them sitting at a booth, and the waitress or waiter walked up and smiled. "Hello, my names, like, Felix and what can I like; what can I get you?" Ludwig's eye twitched at the terrible speech, but ordered.

"Rare steak with 3 sunny side up eggs, and a beer." The cross dressing waitress the turned to Feliciano and grinned. "What can I, like, get you today Feli? The usual?" the Italian shook his head and grinned. "I'd like to try what Luddy here is having. Only I want a Dr. Pepper rather than beer."

"Like okay then, it'll be like, back in a few minutes- just let me know when like, you need something else." With that Felix the cross dressing waiter/waitress left.

"What do you usually get?" the blonde asked, Feli smiled. "I usually get pasta for breakfast, but I guess it never hurts to go ahead and change things once in a while. I've felt like lately I needed some change in my life."

Ludwig didn't know what to say to that. He never felt the need for things to change. But then again he hadn't changed in a 100 years, he was immortal. Everything change while he stayed the same, so if something stayed the same it was nice for him. He looked over at the auburn man, feeling himself becoming sad for a moment, soon this man was going to fade away with everything else. It was selfish to get attached to him, but something in him said that he would never fade. That he was going to be there forever and that there shouldn't be any fear for Feli to fade away. Shaking his head a bit from the thoughts he spoke up finally.

"Sometimes a change is needed, but what is it you want to change? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ve~ I'm lonely. I know what changes needing to be made, and today was the first time I've gone out with anyone and even remotely enjoyed it. To be honest I've never been the one to ask someone out for coffee, to be honest I would avoid it. My family's in Italy, and I live here on my own. I have a few acquaintances but no actual friends, and I guess my heart can't take it anymore." He said it, his voice so full of loneliness and sadness. His eyes showing a small amount of misery but hope, then he looked up into the blondes eyes.

Ludwig stared right back, feeling his heart beat faster. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye. White hair, red eyes, and that smug shit eating grin. Gilbert. Walking towards them, his smile growing wider and wider as he got closer then spoke loudly.

"Oi, West- what are you doing here?" he felt my head hurt with the fact that he was going to have to deal with him later on a much more annoying scale.

"I'm having break fast with a friend. Feliciano this is Gilbert, my older brother." He grinded Gilberts introduction out, but the albino just took it as a invitation to sit. Pulling a chair from another table, and sitting down he looked over at Feli with a knowing stare before holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure- umm?"

"Feliciano, my names Feliciano. But you can call me Feli, nice to met you." Feli blushed looking aver at the two men. They didn't look much alike, maybe if Gilbert wasn't lacking all color they would, they did share similar traits that siblings would, but the albino traits made it hard to see or even notice.

"Gilbert, may I ask why you're here?"

"Oh come on West, Aren't you happy to see me; or am I interrupting your date?" Gilbert smirked as the blonde blushed. "Besides West, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? You've never showed interest in anyone before."

"Gil, this isn't a date it's a outing with a friend; FIRST outing with a friend." The blonde looked over at Feliciano who was blushing and looking right back at him.

"Well does Feli think this is a date?" Gilbert glanced over at the Italian with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Feliciano's face was red, and he could feel himself heating up. Yes, he wanted this to be a date. But he didn't want to admit it, most defiantly NOT to his crush and said crushes brother.

"W-well, it can be; Ve~ or it could be a outing whatever Ludwig sees it as is fine." He felt his face heat up more, and he was about to look away when the blonde smacked the albino on the back of the head, and ground out.

"Gilbert, if you must know we WERE on a date in till you showed up. I was telling you it was an outing hoping you would get bored and leave, but since that still not getting you to leave what are you wanting." Feliciano's heart was pounding. So this was a date, Ludwig just said it, he was saying otherwise to get rid of his brother.

"I want you to invite Feli over for dinner tonight. NO exceptions, NO buts, and NO backing out. I want to get to know this guy, and if I can't now I WILL later." He got up smiling and turned to leave when he turned around and stared at Ludwig. _'I know you're the Alpha, I'm sure I'll hear about this later. But you're going to show him to the pack. 5 years of secretly following this boy is serious, and I want to know why now you decided to take on a potential mate.'_

Ludwig sighed, and looked up at Feli with a blush on his face. "Sorry about this date, I was hoping he wouldn't follow me into town this morning but I should've known better."

Before anymore speaking could be said, the food arrived. Ludwig like they were in a five star diner while Feli didn't show as much while eating. He chewed with his mouth closed, he swallowed before speaking, and he wiped his face. But unlike the blonde he did have his elbows on the table, and he stared at the blonde for a moment. Ludwig noticed and spoke looking the auburn man back in the eye.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Ve~ What? No, nothing on your face."

"Then why were you staring?"

Feli's face became red. He hadn't realized he was staring. It felt like he just glance into those beautiful crystal blue irises, not gazed into them for several minutes resulting in the stare.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I just noticed how beautifully blue your eyes are. I didn't mean to stare." He was blushing and hiding his face, he felt awkward and hated it. He felt like he ruined this date, that he wouldn't like to be around anymore. He felt like crying and was about to excuse himself when the blonde spoke.

"What is you're favorite animal? Mines is wolves." Smiling at the other man trying to make him feel better. "Plus, I think your eyes are a wonderful liquid amber that I can't look away from sometimes too."

"I like Cats and Dogs. I love to snuggle with them, they're so soft and cute. But I haven't ever gotten any as pets. I can't afford to feed them and I usually don't have the time to take care of them neither. Wolves are beautiful but fierce, but dangerous and mysterious."

"At least you can admit that you wouldn't be able to care for them, so that's why you don't get them. You're responsible for that, and I respect that." Feli blushed before asking a question himself.

"How old are you? I'm 23."

"I'm 28 years of age."

"Oh wow, you don't look 28. You look 24ish"

"Nope 28. Well Gilbert was wanting you over for dinner. You don't have to come, but if you do, would you want to after we're done eating?" blushing at the question he nodded and smiled, grabbing ahold of Ludwig's hand and looking him into the eye.

"I guess I should find it weird that it's our first date and that I'm already meeting your family, though for some reason it doesn't bother me. It's sad because I want to ask you now if you want to be my boyfriend." he said the last sentence out loud without realizing it, and blushed when he looked up at the blonde and saw him staring for a moment. Then he smiled, getting up and kneeling in front of the Italian.

"Well, Feliciano, will be do me the honor of become my boyfriend?" the blonde was confident, and was serious. Feli blushed and nodded ferociously, taking the blondes hand and looking him in the eyes.

"I would like to honorably accept and say yes."

"Alright, well lets finish up here then I guess we can spend the day together at my home." He said this while getting up from in front of Feliciano, and back into his chair, people staring at them all the while.

They both finished their meals, before leaving the Italian went to use the restroom, while the blonde waited he paid for the checks and waited by the door. Feliciano walked out and headed towards the register prepared to pay, when they told him that his meal was already paid for. He then looked over at the blonde and walked towards him blushing, grabbing ahold of the blondes hand before speaking.

"I could've paid for mine, you didn't have to." Blushing more and more as the blonde smiled and just started leading the other over a few streets before stopping in a alley. He pulled out a helmet and handed it to Feliciano, before hoping onto the motorcycle before them.

"Ve~ you have a motorcycle!? Why aren't you wearing a helmet, is this yours, you need protection too! I mean what if-" the Italian was stopped in pre-rant when the blonde looked him in the eyes. Patting the seat behind him, and crossing his arms in waiting. Feli sighed, and put the helmet while walking over to the blonde and climbing onto the passenger seat, and hugging onto Ludwig's waist.

"I promise nothing bad is going to happen. I live about 30 minutes outside of town, just letting you know a time frame of how long it'll be." Feli nodded and the blonde kicked off and zoomed out of the alley way onto the street, turning at the first road and kept going straight in till they pasted the city limits sign. It was pretty country for a mile before they entered the trees on off terrain, feeling the other squeezing onto him tightly as it got bumpy and certain patches. Before to long he was going down a path they ran every full moon, and it lead right up to his home. He parked next to 8 other vehicles, helping the Italian off the bike, and bringing him into the front door.

The house's outside was like a elegant log cabin mixed with a mansion with size. The front doors were heavy looking, and the 'knobs' where deer antlers to pull the door open. The door was a dark wood, with iron embellishments, and a giant wolf knocker. The blonde opened the door and held it for Feli, as Feli walked in he took in his inside surroundings, wood cabin look, but elegant as well. The foyer looked more like a living area with all the tables and chairs, some of them with people sitting at them.

"Hey, Francis, can you call everyone down here? We have a special guest and I want to introduce him before we carry on anymore." Ludwig asked a blonde man who stood up, and walked off. Not before too long 8 people were in the room, looking all at him all except gilbert who was smirking and Francis who was giving a raised brow.

"Feliciano, this is Alfred and his ma-boyfriend Arthur; next to them is Berwald and Tino they're dating; and that is Francis, stay far away from him. you already know Gilbert. Finally this is Roderich and his wife Elizabeth." He motioned out to everyone, and finally motioning to Feli and talking to the room. "This is Feliciano, he is my guest, and you WILL behave, be normal as you can and act like the _human-beings_ you are please."

Everyone in the room seemed to shrugged and walked away except for Francis, who smirked giving a wave before turning to walk away. Ludwig could feel his blood pressure raising, he just knew Gilbert and Francis were going to go out of their way to piss him off. The fact that they had to play it normal meant that he couldn't command them as their alpha while Feli was here, because that was not normal. The Italian looked around before looking over at the blonde and smiling. Oh god. That smile. The same one he had when he first laid eyes on the man, that one full moon and he decided to scout out alone before taking his pack with him and he came across this man, with this smile.

Feliciano petted him thinking he was a 'puppy', and for whatever reason, I didn't try backing away- but instead let the man pet him and call him pretty. Then everyday after that, he seemed drawn to the man. Never knowing what it was, he really still can't place this feeling, but he loved the way his heart thumped and stomacher fluttered when he looked at the Italian man.

"Luddy, let's go where it'll just be me and you. We can talk and be ourselves, won't that be fun?" the blonde blushed and took the man hand leading him up the stairs and onto the fourth floor and into his personal bedroom. The room was huge, had a fire place, book shelves, and two chairs with a table between them. Off to the side was a desk littered with paper and pens, the trash can full of waded up paper. The bed was a California King four poster bed, with thick black out curtains, and black sheets and comforter neatly made.

The furniture was black leather, and everything basically was black or dark wood. Feli took it all in before looking at the blonde, and pointing to the guitar in the corner.

"You play guitar?"

"Oh, Ja I do. Would you like me to play you something?"

"Play me a song you like."

"Okay, lets just sit in the chairs then and let me tune it a little." Feli nodded to this and sat quietly waiting for the man in front of him to play, hearing the strumming of the strings before hearing a song start to play.

"Edelweiss-, Edelweiss-,

Every morning you greet me;

Small and white, clean and bright-

You seem happy to meet me;

Blossom of snow,

May you bloom and grow,

Bloom and grow forever;

Edelweiss-, Edelweiss-

Bless my homeland forever."

He strummed some more looking up at Feli, and starting again.

"Small and white, clean and bright-

you seem happy to meet me;

blossom of snow,

may you bloom and grow,

bloom and grow forever;

Edelweiss-, Edelweiss-

Bless my homeland forever."

The blonde finished, and Feliciano was looking at him in awe. He was expecting him to just play, but his singing was a beautiful surprise. His voice was deep but smooth, and went well with the deep rich sound of the acoustic guitar. He had heard that song before but he couldn't place it, then it hit him. The Sound Of Music. That was the song the Van Trapp family sang before they fled to Switzerland, looking at the blonde he finally spoke.

"That was beautiful, I wasn't expecting you to sing, but I am glad you did." He smiled as the blonde blushed, and looked away.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say." They stared at each other for a little while before the door burst open and Gilbert came tumbling in and looking up at the blonde.


	2. I Am Wolf

"West! West- what do people eat?" Gilbert panted, and the two men stared at the Albino. Clenching his teeth, Ludwig seethed out.

"What do you mean what do people eat?" _'Gilbert, this is NOT acting normal! As for the food thing, you lived as a human for a while- you should know!'_ the blonde gave the other a look, and Gilbert held his hands up in defeat. Feliciano didn't notice as he walked around the room, with everything being dark in color, it was still homey. Books litter bookshelves, and he read the titles with interest. Gilbert left the room as the Alpha growled a warning, then closed the door swiftly.

"Ve~ You have quite a book collection." The blonde smiled and nodded before, before looking over to the other.

"I'll be right back, I have to see that something gets done." Feliciano nodded, and the blonde rushed to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Alfred, what do suggest we make?" the Boisterous werewolf yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Cheese Burgers BRO!" the Alpha groaned.

"Please don't yell in the house, You're giving me a migraine." Massaging his temples before looking at Arthur.

"You told me my food sucks, why the bloody hell are you trying to ask me?" with a sigh, Ludwig looked at them.

"I think I remember him saying he liked pasta this morning. Grind up some deer meat, and cook it. Get sauce and pasta, and mix it all together. It's easy, and hopefully he likes it." The blonde left the room, then ran back down.

"Make sure Vash and Lilly do NOT bring their hunt in through the dinning room like they usually do." Then went back up to the Italian who was reading the book he was read for their date. The blonde blushed, and Feliciano smiled.

"Ve~ you read this for today didn't you?" Ludwig nodded, and glance away.

"Ja, I was nervous." They sat in comfortable silence before the Italian reached over and held the others hand.

"Ve~ I was too, but after talking to you this morning- I felt like we were connected… if that makes sense." The blonde nodded. _'You would know all about that, huh Lud.'_ Snickered the colorless werewolf, causing the blonde to mentally groan.

' _Gilbert get the hell out of my head!'_ snarled the blonde into his thoughts.

' _You're the one letting your thoughts be open broadcasting little brother.'_ Snickered the other mentally before letting the thoughts be private again.

"Are you okay? Ve~ you've been staring into space looking angry." The blonde quickly composed himself again, and pulled the other close.

"Nein, No, I'm fine. Are you ready for dinner?" Feliciano smiled and nodded, and followed the blonde down stairs. Soon they were in the dinning hall, everyone sitting at a grand table. Several other people sitting at the table than that he met in the foyer earlier. Two blondes that looked like they were siblings, and a huge burley platinum blonde and a Asian by his side.

"Hello… Stranger. I am Vash, and this is my sister Lilly. Nice to meet you." With that the two walked away, as soon as they un-expectantly popped up. the other two stepped forward and bowed their heads in respect.

"I am Ivan, and this-" he motions to the Chinese man next to him. "-My life partner. Yao. I hope your visiting us was good, da?" Feliciano held his hand out and shook hands with the two while nodding.

"Nice to meet you!" they smiled at each other, and walked away soon they were seated at the table. Ludwig was seated at the head. Feliciano was on the left of him and Gilbert to his right, everyone looking the Alpha. He looked out to them and gave mental orders. _'Not tonight.'_ All the wolves stayed silent, not bothering to attempt to howl.

"Ve~ you live with so many people Luddy." Gilbert smirked.

"We have a lot of family." Feliciano blushed and looked at everyone in the room. Soon everyone was eating, and Feliciano smiled as he took a bite. It was good, different but good. Soon the meal was done and everyone was bidding a good bye to the Italian. Ludwig lead the man out to his motorcycle, and they drove back to where they met up that morning.

"Ve~ I had a great time with you today." The other nodding, smiling as he looked into the others eyes.

"Ja, me too. I hope you weren't put off by my family." The Italian giggled, and they parted ways. Feliciano walked away, and Ludwig hide behind a building, then transformed into a wolf. As Feliciano stalked down the street, going quite a ways to his apartment, the Alpha followed. Feliciano skipped down the street, singing to himself in till he was safely inside his apartment. The wolf looking into the window, his job now done leaving to go retrieve his clothes. Running back to the building and transforming back, quickly got dressed. Hopping onto his motor cycle and riding back to the mansion.

*o*o*o*

Feliciano woke up to his alarm with a smile. It had been three months, and his relationship with his boyfriend had become stronger with each passing day. He had to work today in till his co-worker decided to show up, but with that being said the blonde always dropped in to say hello while he worked. Sure he wasn't sure what the blond did, but it involved a lot of driving from what he got from Ludwig. He stood up, edging the bathroom and taking a shower and getting ready. He slept naked most of the time, because why not while you live alone? He stepped in, and turned the hot spray on, letting it roll over his head and shoulders. After a minute of just water rolling over his body, he squirted a good amount of shampoo into his hand. Smelling of rosemary and mint, which Ludwig expressed a liking to. Scrubbing his hair and body, he quickly rinsed, and got dressed.

He was soon leaving the apartment, locking it when he felt a familiar nudge on his leg. He turned to see the big white dog, with blue eye that matched his boyfriends. He was strange that this dog followed him to and from work, but he liked it. It was like his pet, while not really. He fed it scraps after work, and of course he walked it to and from work, after that he had no clue what the dog did. As he walked down the street, he looked at the dog and smiled.

"Ve~ it's strange, you remind me of my boyfriend Ludwig." The dog stared at him, and snored. The Italian giggled, and soon after a long walk to work left the dog outside. Once Feliciano was out of sight, the dog walked behind the building where no one could see, Ludwig going from wolf to human form. Sure the blonde knew it could be considered creepy, but he was over protective. This was his future mate, he could feel it. With that being said, he wasn't just going to wait around to wait for anything to happen to his Italian. After getting dressed and waiting about thirty minutes, he walked into the café where Feliciano was waiting tables.

"Ve~ why hello Ludwig, what can I get you?" the blonde smiled.

"You." Feliciano laughed and wrote down beer, rare steak, three sunny side up eggs, and hash browns. Ludwig came often enough, always asking for the same thing.

"All right, it'll be out in a few my love." And with pecking the blondes cheek walked off to continue working. He filled orders, and soon was bring out the food to every ones table, once getting back to the blondes table he noticed Gilbert. They were talking in hushed tones, almost sounding like snarls.

"Ve~ here you go Luddy, breakfast!" they quickly silenced themselves, and turned their attention to the other.

"Hey Feli! How's life been without the Awesome Gilbert to keep everything Awesome!?" the Italian laughed, and patted Gilbert on the shoulder.

"I've been fine, hope your morning is good! Ve~ I'll be back over I still have orders to bring out!" the two German men nodded, and the Italian scurried away. Once the other was out of ear shot they went back to the grim conversation.

"The problem being he's not safe anymore." Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah ever the Awesome me knows that the rouge wolf could smell us on him, hell he's around us so much he'd get mistaken for a werewolf. What are we going to do? It's been three days and we can't find where the bastard is." The blonde snarled, looking over to his beautiful boyfriend working.

"I'm going to be following him as the 'Puppy' he sees all the time. If the crazed S.O.B. even tries to get what's mine I'll tear him to pieces." Gilbert nodded again.

"I'll tell the pack that you're going to be on business." They nodded and separated, as Gilbert was walking out the door, Feliciano was walking back to the table.

"Later Feli! The Awesome me and you can catch up later!" waving a hand.

"Bye-bye Gil, see you later!" then the albino left. Feliciano sat down with the blonde, and smiled at him.

"Are you okay Feli?" the Italian nodded and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Boss said that I was off the rest of today that the person I was covering for showed up." the blonde looked up, low and behold there was another worker taking orders.

"Well I'm done for today, you want to go back to the house? Everyone in my _family_ has been asking about you." He knew there would come a time Feliciano would find out who they were, but it wasn't to far from the truth. Your pack is your family, no matter what.

"Ve~ I'd love that!" they left together, walking down the street to the others motorcycle. Soon embarking on the ride out to the mansion in the middle of the woods. Feliciano clinging to the blonde, Ludwig smiling as he felt the other hug close. Once the mansion came into view, so did Gilbert in wolf form running right up next to them. Feliciano squeaked, and Ludwig raised a brow.

' _Lud, some thing has happened. Alfred said he smelt other wolves in the area.'_ After that being said, Gilbert peeled off in the opposite direction.

"Luddy, that doggy was sooo pretty!" the blonde laughed.

"That was a wolf Feliciano." The other gasped, and hugged the blonde close.

"There's a wolf bigger than that in town, he follows me to and from work!" Ludwig smiled, and replied.

"The wolf must like you- they don't go out of their way to be close to you in less they see you as part of their pack." The Italian giggled, and they soon stopped in front of the house. Entering quickly, and Alfred already at the Alphas side.

"I smell a wolf, and he has the smell of crazy on him!" the blonde stared at the American. This was Alfred's way of saying he could smell a rouge. Which means this was bad, very bad. That means the rouge found it's way to their den, which meant that some one might get hurt.

"Feliciano can you wait up stairs for me in my room?" the other nodded, and ran up the stairs happily, blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Gather every one out side, we are going to need to kill him off." Alfred nodded, and everyone turned into wolves, already gathering outside. As they all waited for their Alpha, who with a gust of icy wind ran into the forest. Alfred leading the way to the crazed monster.

*o*o*o*

Feliciano sat in one of the chair Ludwig had in his room when he heard a cry. A loud scream of pain from out side, crying for someone to help. The mistake he made was leaping up to go to the aid of the cry. Once he was out side he saw a man he'd never seen before bleeding and crying.

"Sir are you alright?" asked the Italian.

"Oh, I am now." The man smiled, and Feliciano became confused, in till the man turned into a wolf. Biting into the small mans shoulder, causing Feliciano to scream. It echoing through the forest, and the pack stops running. Ludwig frozen in place, standing in horror. That was his mate, the man he wanted to protect. He began running fasted than he's ever ran, ice pricking the ground where his paws hit, winter wind starting a form. Snow beginning to fall as the blonde wolf lost control of his emotions. The crazed wolf was laughing when Ludwig bound in, seeing Feliciano panting and holding his shoulder.

' _Ah, you must be Ludwig- Alpha of the Ice wolf pack.'_ The wolves circled, and before the other wolf could attack a ice pillar shot up through the ground and speared him through. Ludwig snarling and panting a response to the dead skewered body.

' _Never mess with a Ice wolf.'_ Feliciano held a hand out to Ludwig, somehow after being attacked he knew Ludwig was this dog standing before him.

"Ludwig… I'm sorry, I should've stayed inside- I heard a yell for help and I just. I'm so sorry." He began to sob uncontrollably in till he heard the growling voice of the alpha through thought.

' _If you were given the option to live life as a immortal beast or die at this moment, what would you chose?'_ the voice sounded desperate but strong, Feliciano responded.

"I want to be with Luddy forever- I love him so much I don't want to leave him!" the wolf walked forward, and bite the man. Feliciano hissed at the burning sensation that began to course through his veins, and blacked out. Feliciano only saw black everything, then a glowing white wolf stood before him. The icy blue eyes beckoning him to follow, he followed in till he realized his went from running on his human legs; to four wolf paws. Looking down into a watery like reflection from his surroundings he saw himself as a wolf. A white wolf standing before him engulfed in ice, winds whipping it's fur around as he stared at the other. Feliciano looked back, feeling a fiery heat.

' _I am the wolf.'_ Was all Feliciano said, the other howling- Feliciano jolted up panting. He was in Ludwig's bed, and he looked to the foot of the bed. A huge white wolf, the same one that he'd walk with to and from work, the same one that bite him. The one he knew to be Ludwig. The wolf looked to be asleep, in till he cracked a eye to look at the Italian. Feliciano suddenly felt a urge to submit to the other, never had he felt that way before. But then his thoughts stopped. He was a wolf, of course he'd want to please and submit to him alpha and mate. Mate. He belonged to this wolf, and he felt like that's how it should be.

"I'm sorry I got hurt." as he said it, the wolfs head popped up and whined.

' _I'm sorry I had to turn you… Feliciano I wanted so badly to keep you safe but instead I got you hurt, and then had to turn you into a monster like me.'_ Feliciano gasped, and held the other's head.

"N-no Luddy, I chose to become this- you asked me what I wanted." They stared into each other's eyes, then Feliciano felt himself change. He barely noticed it happen, but soon he matched the other. Where as Ludwig was white, you could see the golden platinum of his hair showing through as his under coat. Feliciano looked to himself, and saw he had dark almost black fur, but his auburn showed in his under coat. His eyes were a more vibrant golden amber, and he was quite small in comparison to Ludwig. He nuzzled Ludwig's mane, and the white wolf grow a low pleased growl.

' _Ludwig, what am I to you now?'_ the white wolf tilted his head.

' _Whatever do you mean?'_ Ludwig cocking his head to the side.

' _We were dating before, but now that I'm the same as you it feels different. Strong, like we're more than just dating. Something inside of me keeps saying mate, am I your mate my alpha?'_ the smaller wolf waited for a answer, the other giving a nod.

' _Do you want to be my mate?'_ he knew the other didn't have a option. They were already mates, it was set in stone the moment the other agreed to date him.

' _Something tells me I had already agreed to that when I said yes to dating you. Besides I wanted to be this way so I could always be with you- I love you.'_ They sat in silence for a moment, and soon both of them were both back in man form.

"Get dressed, Arthur will want to give you a check up in a minute." Feliciano nodded, and watched as the other walked away. Staring at his pale naked body, disappearing into the bathroom attached to the bedroom there were in. Ludwig was fully clothed, walking the share clothes to the other. As Feliciano got dressed he was reflecting on his emotions. Right as he realized he said he loved the blonde, Arthur walked in.

"Alright chap, let me see your bite." Feliciano bared his bite for the Brit, who looked surprised once he glanced at the wound. More like, what was a wound.

"Ah- Feliciano, are you aware you are completely healed?" the Italian looked at his shoulder, and gasped.

"It is? Oh thank goodness- so I don't have to wear this gauze anymore?" Arthur just stared at Feliciano as Alfred walked in.

"Hey bro did you have a rough night? You know fighting your Inner-wolf can be tiring!" Feliciano looked at the other confused.

"Inner-wolf? I didn't fight anything." Both men stared at him, before leaving the room swiftly. Arthur ran down the room where Elizaveta, Roderich, Gilbert, and Ludwig were.

"Gilbert- you're the oldest pure born wolf here, I need to ask you something!" everyone looked at the Brit, as the American seemed shocked. Which was not normal, Alfred was usually unimpressed by everything, but was enthusiastic.

"Feliciano was turned, but he just told us he never had a Inner-wolf battling for control." Gilbert was now stunned. Yeah he was old. But this wasn't something he knew- it was unheard of. Before to long he was pulling out his phone, and dialing a number. Once the person on the other end picked up, Gilbert spoke.

"Toni, how long will it take for you to get to America?"


End file.
